krosmozfandomcom-20200213-history
Hour Demons
The Hour Demons are a group of 24 Demons that were hired by Xelor after the creation of his Clock to keep watch over the passing of hours. Each is named after the hour he or she is responsible for, written in Roman numerals. While Demons have a penchant for violence and destruction, they like being on the receiving end of abuse no more than anyone else, which is why some were eager to leave the Shustuft Crust and escape the tyranny of Rushu, even if it meant working for Xelor and watching over the World of Twelve. They are most notorious for their involvement with the Hormonde, a dimension for time keepers that they turned into a series of floating arenas by stealing pieces of the world from various eras and kidnapping heroes from across time to fight in them. This concept has been featured in many products, such as Arena, Dofus-Arena and Krosmaster, and allows them to break the monotony of their duties. In addition, the system allows them to settle disputes among themselves in a "civilized" manner. Profiles I= I''' is the youngest and most intelligent among the Hour Demons, which tends to get on the others' nerves. |-|II= Midnight's main rival, '''II is a spy who can take the appearance of other Demons. She seeks to take the leadership from Midnight's grasp, but any Demon can see through her poor disguises. |-|III= III is a Demon who refuses to grow up. The clock at his belt counts down the remaining "love time" of his current lover, until he finds another. Brother to XV. |-|IV= IV is a young and temperamental Demoness who collects gladiators. When they are not fighting, she uses them as jewelry. |-|V= V''' is essentially the brains of XVII, as he finds ways for him to remember what he is supposed to do or even say. The knotted strings between his horns are V's idea. V is also a calligrapher. |-|VI= '''VI is said to be the incarnation of the opposition to Midnight's rule of the Hour Demons. |-|VII='VII' (No image) VII is a Demoness of stunning beauty. Unfortunately, her intellect is inversely proportional. |-|VIII= VIII is a warrioress, with a militaristic and vainglorious nature. |-|IX= IX and XXI are always together, as IX "wears" XXI like a glove. While XXI is the brains of their duo, IX is the brawns. |-|X= Sworn enemy of the Demoness IV, X''' is a child trapped in the body of an adult. He was the one to accidentally open a rift between the Hormonde and the World of Twelve. He spends his time creating massive dungeons filled with deadly traps. |-|XI='''XI (No image) The Demoness XI always tries to teach her gladiators to be Zen and peaceful. As a result, she has a very hard time actually bringing them to the arena. |-|XII= XII, or Noon, is Midnight's husband. The black tentacles surrounding his head are telling of his mood: soft when he feels depressed, straight when he is angry. |-|XIII='XIII' (No image) XIII is a peddler of bad luck. She roams the Hormonde, selling bad-luck charms. |-|XIV= XIV's head was cut off by Midnight, so he now carries it around. He is part of a stand-up comedy duo with XVI. |-|XV= XV is III's brother. The dial on his helm indicates how much time remains until his enemy's death. |-|XVI='XVI' (No image) XVI is a failed comedian whose only successful attempts at entertaining others are when he stumbles or gets hurt. XIV does stand-up comedy with him. |-|XVII= XVII forgets everything within 5 minutes. To help remember things, he makes knots in the strings hanging from his horns.Dofus-Arena 1 V also helps him with memorization tricks. |-|XVIII= XVIII is a glutton who is tasked with organizing the Hormonde's banquets. His feasts often feature strange dishes made with no small amounts of gladiators. |-|XIX= Despite his age, XIX is the most dashing Demon in the Hormonde. |-|XX= XX's origins are mysterious even to the other Hour Demons. Her appearance is something between a Demoness and some unknown creature. |-|XXI= XXI is a puppet who lives on IX's hand. No one is certain that she isn't simply a manifestation of IX's schizophrenia, but she acts as the thinking half of the pair. |-|XXII= XXII presides over the Hour Demon assembly. Responsible for their paperwork, he is also the keeper of the laws of the Hormonde. |-|XXIII= XXIII is an old but hardy Demoness. She is a prophetess, but the other Demons don't take her seriously despite her genuine gift. |-|XXIV= XXIV is usually referred to as Midnight. She is the Hour Demons' leader, and the one who had the idea to kidnap adventurers and create the arenas after X's blunder. References *''Le Guide du Krosmoz'' for the description of each Demon and the creation of the Hormonde. *Dan Qualizza's blog for most portraits. See also * Protectors of the months * Dofus Arena trailer (French) Category:Hour Demons